The Jacob And Flamer Story MORE CHAPTERS
by Scape Fan1
Summary: More. READ.


CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5

YOU WHAT?! Shouted Flamer as she walked through the doorway of the living room. WELL YOU KNOW,I DIDN'T WANT THAT SELFISH GIT POURING IN WITH ONE OVERS ON ME! Replied Jacob in anger. You're unbelieveable you are, DANNY IS YOUR BROTHER END OF!. NO!, I AIN'T HAVING IT I TELL YAH!. Jacob grabbed his coat and stormed out of the house and over the Fountain Bridge. JACOB! Shouted Flamer running after him. WHERE YAH GOING??. TO THE DOCTORS, I DEMAND A DNA TEST!. Flamer let out a sarcastic laugh, This is pathetic Jacob JUST ACCEPT IT!. JACOB!, She grabbed his arm. GET OFF ME YOU BITCH! Shouted Jacob as he slapped her around the face. He stopped and looked at her in shock. Flamer looked back at her with tears running down her face and a split lip. Oh Flamer..I'M SORRY. He tried to grab her but she pushed him off. GET OFF ME!, I NEVER WANNA SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!. Flamer ran off crying leaving Jacob standing alone in agony.

10 minutes later Flamer was sitting at the bar in the pub drinking and sobbing. FLAMER HEY!, Flamer looked around and saw Danny run towards her. Aye..what happened to your lip?. Flamer's eyes widended. N..nothing I slipped over and hit my face on the bath earlier. Danny took a seat next to her. It would have taken a hell of a smack on the bath to cut your lip Flame. So come on..tell me what really happened. Flamer put her glass down and looked at him. Jacob..he hit me. Danny looked at her in shock. What? Why?. Just another row that got out of hand replied Flamer. You know..started Danny. You could do with a lot better than him. Flamer stared at him. Yeah..yeah maybe I could. There's silence. Danny slowly moved his face towards her. Why don't you live a little..he whisperd. Flamer cocked her head and the pair slowly locked their lips into a kiss.

The next couple of days seemed miserable for Flamer. She'd been avoiding Danny and ignoring his phone calls. She was struggling to wonder why she fell for him the other day. Did that kiss mean something?. Flamer's bedroom door sprung open and in came Jacob with clothes to put in the wardrobe. He stopped. Flamer stood up and walked out giving him a cold look. Flamer started Danny on his mobile as he walked across the square. Look please answer your phone I'm getting worried now. Look..meet me at the pub at 7oclock tonight so we can sort this out. Please..He hung up and continued walking with a worried look on his face. Later on in the evening Flamer was walking across the square to the pub. FLAME! Said Yi walking towards her. Oh..hey said Flamer putting on a brave face. You alright?. Yeahh I'm fine apart from the headaches and the Urene infection replied Yi. I dunno weather I'm coming or going these days. Yeah..said Flamer. Well I better get on aye. Yeah said Yi, cya then.

Flamer walked into the pub and walked over to Danny taking a seat. Right, I ain't ere to make a go of things, I just want this sorted out!. Alright,alright mutterd Danny. Look about the other day..i was just forced to do what my heart said. Your heart? Replied Flamer. Danny stared at her. Look I'll admitt now..i love you Flamer. Flamer put her head in her hands. Why now..why now. Because Danny started, You're going through a hard time with Jacob at the moment which means this is the perfect time to make a go of things. Flamer looked up at him. What are you talking about Danny..?. There's silence. I love you Flamer. And I know you love me too. Deep down. Flamer gulped. Be my girl Flamer. Leave Jacob and be with me. I promise to make your life ten times better. Flamer turned her back with a shocked expression on her face. Alright..i'll do it. I'll leave Jacob.

STUFF YOUR POXY JOB!, YOUR CLUB'S A DIVE ANYWAY! Jacob hung up and slammed the phone down on the table. Flamer sat at the top of the stairs fiddling with her wedding ring. After a few minutes she stood up and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Jacob.. Jacob looked at her and smiled at her weakily. You know we've been going through a bit of a rough patch lately..and our marriage hasn't exactly been working out. And…I know. Said Jacob cutting in before Flamer could finish her sentence. I've been feeling guily a lot lately too and I'm sorry aswell. He smiled at her. Right..she said smiling. She slowly turned around and headed back up the stairs.

Hello, Danny? Whisperd Flamer on her mobile phone. We're screwed. I tried to tell him I did but he got the wrong end of the stick and he thinks that we're fully back to normal now. Look we have no choice now. If you and me are gonna get together we have to leave. And first thing in the morning. Ok..ok I'll pack now and meet you at the tube tomorrow morning right?. Ok cya then. She hung up and gasped under her breath with a shocked look on her face.

9 in the morning and Jacob was sound asleep in bed while Flamer sat by him with a letter. It read, "Dear Jacob, this will destroy you but I'm leaving you for someone close to you..your brother. Our marriage has fallen apart and I'm not going to stick around and get the worse of it. So sorry. Love Flamer x." Flamer gently placed the letter down on the top of Jacob's pellow before sneaking out of the room and heading downstairs. She grabbed her coat and her suitcase and stopped by the door. She took a final glance around the room and at a picture of her and Jacob and then walked out quietly closing the door behind her. About 15 minutes later Danny was stood by the tube station, he stubbed out his cigarette as Flamer approached him. Cor, you took your time. Well sorry Danny but this ain't exactly easy for me she replied. Yeah I know I'm sorry..so what happened with Jacob?. Flamer eyed him reluctunly. Let's just get out of ere aye? She said before walking into the station. Danny sighed as he picked up his suitcase and followed on.

A few minutes later Jacob awoke, he slowly stood up and stretched before noticing the paper letter on his pellow. He grabbed it and started to read with a frown. Oh no. OH NO!, he grabbed a shirt and some jeens and rushed down stairs and out of the door. You sure about this? Danny asked before him and Flamer walked up the stairs. Yeah I'm sure. They exchanged a little smile and started up the stairs. FLAMER!, the pair came to a halt and turned around to see Jacob at the bottom of the stairs. Jacob said Flamer surprised as she walked back down the stairs. Jacob threw open his arms, listen please don't go don't do this to me he said panicing, Flamer stared at the ground motionless. And I mean HIM!, WHY HIM? He pointed to Danny with a look of discust. Flamer looked up at him with a brave look on her face. I love him Jacob and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Jacob looked shocked, what??. Yeah that's right started Flamer, with him. Your brother. So just go home Jacob. And let me go.

She turned around and headed back up the stairs, NO! Jacob grabbed her arm. Oh whatcha gonna do? You gonna hit me? She said with a tone of discust. You've already done that once, you'd make a good wife abuser wouldn't you Jacob. NOW I SEE WHY CHRISSIE LEFT YAH!. There's silence. Now let me go. She tugged her arm from his grip and walked up the last few steps. Danny picked up his suitcase and walked on. Flamer gave one last look at Jacob before picking up her suitcase and walking away. A distraught Jacob watched her fade out of view and turned around slowly starting to head away broken hearted.

CHAPTER 6

A few days later, Danny and Flamer had moved to a nice place called Ardougne where they had rented a big house. Flamer was sat on the king size bed doing nothing. Danny came in and sat by her, what's up babe?, you've hardly said a word since we got here. Flamer looked at him, sorry just thinking. About what? Asked Danny suspitously. Nothing for god sake could you just go please. Danny watched her shovel onto her side facing away from him and got up and walked out feeling a bit depressed.

A couple of weeks later Danny sat Flamer down to tell her something. We have to go back. What?? Why? Asked Flamer with wide eyes. It's nothing..we just have to go back and you have to go back to Jacob. Ohh I don't believe this! Shouted Flamer getting up. The whole point of moving here was to start a new life together away from Varrock! And now you're making me go back to Jacob!. FLAMER!. There's silence. Danny turned a bit, it's my family. They've moved to Varrock and they want me to go live with them. Your Family? Flamer started, you never mentioned you had a family before. Danny looked down. HAVE YOU GOT A WIFE? IS THAT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?!, NO! Danny replied. Flamer started to rub her head with stress, you can't make me go back there to Jacob. YOU JUST CAN'T, she broke down in tears. Oh flamer. He got up and walked towards her and hugged her tight. Don't cry, don't cry. I have an idea. Flamer looked up at him. You don't have to go back to Jacob. Flamer looked at him with a confused face. You can move in with the family.

Today was the day where Flamer would meet the family but she was unsure if they'd aprove of her. Jacob didn't know Flamer was back and as to what people have told her, he's been locked away in his flat for weeks. Her and Danny walked up the path to Number 45. The oldish house at the exit to Varrock. Right, I'll introduce you so try to communicate murmured Danny to Flamer before ringing the doorbell. A youngish looking man opened the door. DANNY MY BOY!, HELLO!. Er hey dad said Danny. COME IN!. The pair slowly walked in shutting the door behind them and there in front of them were three women. So, I'm Max sweetheart very pleased to meet you. Ok..i'm Flamer she replied managing a smile. She's.. my girlfriend mutterd Danny. Your girlfriend called the oldest looking woman as she walked towards them with a washing basket. Very unlike you to have a girlfriend Dan. Hiii, very pleased to meet you she said with joy shaking Flamer's hand. I'm Plotsie and they are my two daughters Jess and Rose. A.KA. Danny's sisters. Oh right Flamer said smiling to them. They both were the same age as Flamer, in their 20's getting on to 30. Flamer started to wonder what Jacob would think about the family and after all Danny is his Brother which means he's related to all of them in some way. Welcome to the family love. Oh thanks a lot said Flamer smiling. So you staying for a cup of tea? Asked Plotsie. Oh..no I better get back aye. Oh right ok replied Plotsie with a smile see you later. Rose gave Flamer a bitter look as flamer turned around and walked out of the house.


End file.
